Hermione's Betrothed
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Disclaimer: I am just a fan of the Harry Potter books and movies. I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. After the Battle of Hogwarts and a plague that kills around 85 percent of the witches, Hermione finds out about a new marriage law. The law states that Hermione has to marry not one, but three wizards before 4 months in up. Who will she be forced to marry?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen at 12 Grimlaud Place with the look of pure horror showing on her face. For, right in front of her was The Daily Prophet, furthermore, whats she was reading in said paper. "Bloody Hell! Are they mad or completely insane?" she replies as Harry walks into the kitchen. Jumping slightly at her response, for he hadn't heard any news. He walked over to her noticing tears welling up into her eyes. "Mione, what's the matter?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "They've passed a new law." He sat down next to her as she continued to clue him in. "It says here that because of the plague and lack of witches, I have to marry at least three wizards before 4 months is up. Plus, I have to have at least 3 kids with each." His look of pure shock and horror said it all. "They can't make us do that and besides we have just turned 20." His face turned to a look of being dumbfounded. She then sniffed and replied, "Well it says here that the Ministry of Magic chooses who the witches end up with." She began to sob as she thought of who she could end up with. She continued reading, "It says that witches between the ages of 18 and 40 are required to do this or get sent to Azkaban." Her eyes got bigger, "What! The owls have already been sent out with the information..they could be here any minute." Harry just sat there staring at the paper not really reading it.

Soon enough there came a tapping on the kitchen window. Which, in turn, made both of them about jump out of their skins. Harry shaking his shaggy haired head got up and opened the window. Both Hermione and he both had letter from the Ministry. He gave the bird a treat and then closed the window. Harry handed her hers while he opened his. While trying to stop crying Hermione opened hers dreading what she might find. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening up the papers. The first one she saw was Harry's picture. She was dead silent as they both looked over at each other sharing the same look of worry. Mione had been having feelings for Harry ever since their time alone looking for horocruxes. Harry was dating Ginny at the time, but she along with 85 percent of the witches had died from the plague. Mione wasn't sure how Harry would react or even say to this latest news. Harry was the first to speak, "Mione, please say something?" She was speechless and somewhat sobbing again. After a few minutes she replied, "I'm so sorry Harry about this. I mean you just lost Ginny a few months back." Harry was speechless remembering Ginny and how he lost her. He then saw Hermione sobbing because of her feeling guilty. He shook off his expression and replied, "Mione, after Ginny I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Her eyes still watery replied, "Really?" She sniffled and looked at him still feeling so much guilt. He slowly smiled, "Yeah. To be honest I used to have the hugest crush on you, but you began dating Ron and I soon began dating Ginny." He paused then added, "When Ron broke it off with you to chase after Brown after the Battle at Hogwarts. I wanted to comfort you, but you got busy helping the wounded that I never got time to talk to you." He then sighed and said, "Then around a year and a half later I lost Ginny to the plague." Hermione sniffled remembering her best friend who she had lost as well. She then replied, "Harry. I" She was caught off by Harry kissing her so lovingly. All she could do was close her eyes and lightly moan. They soon broke away and Harry looked at her and saw her shock soon turn into a shared the same smile as she soon replied, "Harry, I wouldn't want to be paired with anyone else either." She then sighed knowing she had two other men to be with. He then smiled, "C'mon Mione, let's see who else you've been paired with." She sighed, but replied, "Okay."

She turned to the next paper and they both saw that it was none other than their friend Neville Longbottom. She sighed in relief, "Phew, well at least I know him and already have a friendship with him." She smiled, "Besides, he's a really sweet guy." Harry nodded in agreement about their friend. She then turned to the next and final page. Their faces turned to pure horror as they saw her final partner. She replied, "Bloody hell!" He added, "This can't be right." She sighed and closed her eyes, "Why gods. Why did you have to put me with him?" Harry sighed, "Well on the bright side at least he is no longer a death eater." Hermione looked at him and replied which pure disgust, "He's a filthy Slytherian, he's also called me a mud blood, and his was your arch enemy at Hogwarts." Harry sighed, "I know, but we haven't seen him in a couple years now." Hermione sighed, "You're right and something Sirius always told us was that everything happens for a reason." That seemed to bring a smile to both of their faces. She sighed, "Well, I guess we better go see Neville and see how he is taking this." Neville had lost Luna after the war as well and Mione knew that Harry and Neville would have that in common. Maybe, they could even help each other heal better because of them both losing their loves. Harry smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, especially since he will soon become my brother husband." Hermione smiled and chuckled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neville was still shocked about the new marriage law and was still trying to heal from losing Luna. He was sitting in an arm chair in front of the fireplace at Longbottom Manor. He had been starring into the fire deep in thought when he soon heard a rapping at the nearby window. He looked up and sighed knowing what it was as well as wondering who he had gotten paired with. He got up and once reaching the window took the letter from the owl. He gave the owl a treat before watching it fly away. He soon closed the window and went to sit back down in front of the crackling fire. He just starred at the unopened letter mind numb. After about fifteen minutes he finally opened the letter. He read the ministry letter and then turned the page to see who would be his wife. When he saw who the picture was and her info he was shocked. He about fell out of the chair he was sitting in when he finally looked at the picture again. He soon smiled and felt somewhat relieved about who it was. He had had a crush on Hermione since their third year at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Harry sent an owl with a letter to Neville's asking if they could come and visit. After about an hour or two they received a reply from Neville that said that they could come over anytime that they wanted. After both taking showers they got changed and decided to floo over to Neville's. Neville was waiting and soon smiled as they arrived. Hermione was the first to walk over to him and hugged him. Neville wrapped his arms around her and nodded at Harry. Hermione rested her head on his left shoulder as she replied, "Neville, I'm so sorry about this..." He could feel her lightly crying into his left shoulder. Neville just held her and replied, "It's okay Mione and besides it's not your fault. It was Voldemort's." Hermione sniffled and replied, "I don't want you to think that I'm replacing Luna...I would never want to do that." Neville smiled, "Hermione… I know and I also know that I couldn't have been paired with anyone better than you." Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Neville, what do you mean?" Neville smiled more, "Hermione, I've had a crush on you since our third year." He then added, "When I saw you gravitating towards Ron…well I was happy for you because I thought that he would treat you right. I soon after met Luna and made a decision that we would just be friends, however, after Luna passed I couldn't stop thinking about you." Hermione smiled, "Really?" He replied, "Yeah, I wondered how you were holding up and when I found out what that git did to you, I was so mad at him. I mean he let go of the most amazing girl." Hermione smiled at this as she soon sat down between him and Harry. "Thank you Neville. That means a lot and to be honest I've had a crush on you for about the same length of time, but didn't know how you felt about me. So, I kept my distance and just decided to be friends." Neville smiled and then asked, "Hermione, may I kiss you?" Hermione smiled and replied, "Of course Neville." He soon leaned in and they kissed their first ever kiss together.

After their kiss broke Neville as Harry how he was doing. Harry said, "About the same as both Mione and him. Was still healing from losing Ginny." Neville nodded in agreement and felt the same about Luna. Neville then asked Hermione who the third person she got paired with was. Hermione sighed and replied, "Draco Malfoy." Neville sighed and then said, "Well at least you aren't paired with Goyle." That made all three of them burst into laughter and made them all feel better. Hermione sighed then asked curiously, "I wonder how Draco and the Malfoys are doing since they left the death eaters?" Harry and Neville stopped and wondered about that themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco was sitting in his parents' garden at Malfoy Manor holding the open letter that showed his future wife. He had a blank look on his face as he starred off into a random part in the garden. He was deep in thought as he wondered if Hermione would be accepting of him after all he had done to her while at Hogwarts. He had changed since then and was now very accepting of muggleborns. Ever since he last saw her at the battle of Hogwarts he had felt differently about her and was disgusted at how he had treated her all those years. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He knew soon they would have to speak; furthermore, get married. He just wondered if she would ever really love him because of their turbulent past. He decided to owl Hermione and see if it was okay if they could talk as well as reconcile their past.

Hermione, Neville, and Harry all looked up when they heard an owl tapping and hooting at the window. Neville got up and retrieved the letter from the owl, giving it a treat the owl happily hooted then flew away. Neville looked at the letter and said, "Looks like Draco sent you a letter, but how would his owl know you were here?" Hermione looked puzzled and then shrugged it off, "I guess the owl could sense me here." Neville handed the letter to Hermione as she soon thanked him and opened it. Neville sitting down on the opposite side of Hermione from Harry. Harry then asked, "So, what does it say Hermione." Hermione finished the letter and replied, "He wants to meet up and talk. He says he wants to reconcile for our past and how he treated me…us." Harry and Neville shared a look with one another then saw that Hermione was starring off in front of them, watching the fire crackling and popping. Neville then replied, "When does he want to meet up?" Hermione sighed and said, "As soon as possible." Harry says, "How about tomorrow afternoon after lunch? That way we can all go together…" Neville then added, "Yeah, I mean he seems to have changed, but I'm sure that I can speak for both Harry and I when I say that we still don't trust you going to Malfoy Manor by yourself." Hermione nodded, "I don't think that I will ever want to go there. Neville, is there a way we can all meet here including Draco?" Neville thought about it for a few minutes and then replied knowing what had happened to Hermione at the Malfoy Manor, "Yeah, that's fine. We can all meet here tomorrow afternoon say around 2pm?" Hermione nodded and then replied back to Draco. Soon she sent the letter to the Manor using one of the Longbottom owls.

About 2 hours later Draco heard an owl approaching the garden with a letter in its beak. He saw it land on the table in front of him. He gave it a mouse and then watched as it hooted before flying away. He then saw that he had a reply from Hermione. He opened it and read it. He understood why she wanted to meet at Longbottom Manor instead of his parents' house. He still cringed thinking about what his deranged Aunt Bellatrix had done to her in their front room. He continued to read the rest of the letter and saw that she had set up the time for the meeting around 2pm the next afternoon. He then replied with a quick note saying that he had read her letter and will meet them tomorrow at Longbottom Manor. He sent the letter using his own owl and soon got up to go into the manor and get ready for dinner since it was now approaching 5 in the evening. He had his own house, but his parents had invited him their house for dinner because they wanted to get to know their own son better as well as become a better family.

The next day around 12:30 in the afternoon Draco was at his own house getting ready. He took a steamy hot shower before shaving and getting dressed. He dressed in a nice shirt with a black dress jacket and black pants. He brushed his teeth and finished getting ready and soon look up at the clock and saw it was 1:50pm. He fixed his jacket and soon apparated to the Longbottom Manor. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He had some flowers that he hoped that Hermione liked and nervously waited for someone to answer the door. Soon enough Neville opened the door and nodded at Malfoy. Draco nodded and soon came in nervously. He looked around as Neville lead him into the front parlor. As the two of them entered Draco spotted Hermione sitting next to Harry on the couch. He saw that she was wearing a bright red dress and some matching red flats. He saw that Harry was wearing a blue shirt and tan dress jacket with nice tan pants. Neville was wearing a dark blue shirt with black dress jacket and pants. He then looked back at Hermione after seeing Neville sit on the other side of her. He then said, "Hey Hermione...Umm I got these for you." He handed her the flowers and took a seat across from the trio. She nervously took them as if she was waiting for something to jump out at her from inside them. After about a minute or two she thanked him and put the flowers in the vase on the table. He then sighed and said, "Hermione, I just want you to know that I have changed and changed for the better. I plan on spending the rest of my life proving it to you…all of you actually. They all listened in silence as Draco continued, "Hermione, I barely even talk to my parents' families anymore…to me honestly they are all dead." Draco then added, "Hermione, I hope that you…all of you will come to eventually trust me and you Hermione to eventually come to like if not love me." The room got deadly quiet as everyone was taking everything in. Soon Hermione broke the silence and said, "Draco, just you coming here alone, and saying what you've said means a lot to me and it's proved to me that you are truly a good man." Harry and Neville nodded in agreement staying quiet, but could visibly be seen relaxing more. Hermione then added, "I would really like to get to know this new you and one day begin to fall in love with this new you." Draco nodded and smiled, "Of course and I understand." Hermione then got up from in between Harry and Neville. She slowly began to walk over to Draco and sat down. He looked over at her and watched as she slowly leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Soon enough their kiss broke and she got up and went back to sit down between Harry and Neville.

Neville then asked, "So, I guess it's time to start planning our wedding." Hermione, Harry, and Draco all nodded in agreement. Harry then asked, "Well, by law we have to be married within four months' time. So, what date do each of you like?" Hermione added, "Well, I've always wanted a spring wedding, so I like sometime in mid-April if that's okay." Neville said, "I'm free in between April 10th and April 20th." Draco added, "I'm okay for some time between April 12th and 19th. Harry then replied, "I'm the same. Hermione it's up to you for the actual date. Everyone, looked at her as she thought about it, "How about April 17th?" The three young men quietly looked at each other before they all slowly began nodding in agreement. Harry then said, "Okay so April 17th it is then. What time?" Draco suggested, "How about same time as today 2pm?" Neville then asked, "So, where should we all live?" Hermione then added, "No offense, but anywhere other than Malfoy Manor." Everyone agreed including Draco. Neville then asked, "How about here at Longbottom Manor? I mean we will have plenty of room and be close to everyone we know." Everyone soon agreed to the time and Longbottom Manor. Then things got awkwardly silent and everyone knew what they had to talk about next. Especially Hermione because she was a virgin. Harry then broke the silence, "That just brings it down to sleeping arrangements…meaning the order on who Hermione sleeps with when." Hermione felt the rise of heat in her cheeks as she knew she was blushing. They all looked at Hermione and Harry spoke up, "That decision is up to you Hermione." Hermione blushed and mumbled as she was truly embarrassed. None of them knew that she was still a virgin, but for different reasons. Harry then replied, "Hermione, what's wrong? I mean why are you blushing?" Hermione looked towards the fire as if deep in thought. Harry added, "Mione?" She then sighed and said," I don't know quite how to answer that…" Harry then questioned, "Why's that Hermione?" She sighed and replied, "Because I'm a virgin Harry that's why." All three men's mouths dropped in pure surprise and shock. Harry then stammered, "But…but Hermione I thought you had done it with Ron." Neville just looked straight ahead of him and adjusted awkwardly as he never knew this. He had thought she had lost it to Ron as well. Hermione sighed, "No… I wanted to wait till my wedding day." This made Draco adjust as he felt awkward. Hermione then added, "But, if it came down to it…I would want you Harry to take it and then go to Neville next in line then Draco." They all agreed that that would be fair since her and Harry had been friends the longest. They soon parted ways and said their good byes. They all got their parts of the wedding in order. Hermione picked her bridesmaids and they were Cho Chang and Parvarti Patel. She soon found her wedding dress and bought it. Things were soon all set for the wedding day and all they had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were both shocked at what they had read and had heard who their son was paired with. They still had reservations about Hermione, but knew she was a good person and that she would help their son Draco become a better person in the long run. Narcissa and Lucius both knew that it was too late for them, however, it wasn't for Draco. So, in the long run, they were happy for Draco. The elder Malfoys were just out of the age requirement for the law, so they could remain married if they wanted. Their heart went out to their son, for they knew that he had never wanted to be a death eater. Deep down they knew that he truly wanted to be good all along and had only became one to try and help his parents.

One afternoon Lucius was walking with his son around their massive property. Lucius turned to his son and asked, "So, what do you think about this marriage law?" Draco kept walking and look over to his father and replied, "Well, I know that I can't change it and know that I will have to make the best of it." Lucius continued looking at his son intently listening to him, for he never really did before. Draco continued, "Besides, I just hope that Hermione will eventually forgive me and come to trust me. Furthermore, I hope that one day that she will truly love me…the new me." Draco had never before this been able to be fully open and honest about how he felt to his father. So, it felt good to finally be having that father/son bond that he had always wanted and up to this day never had. He turned to his son and replied, "Draco, if she really is the brightest witch of her age, then she will understand and put your joined past behind her. She will also want to start fresh." Draco smiled for the first time to his dad and feeling relieved/comforted at what his father had said.

Narcissa, was happy for her son and upon his request had freed all their house elves and had hired maids and butlers. When Draco explained that when Hermione spoke about house elves enslavement and that they should have a fighting chance at freedom. Moreover, that it had really made sense for the betterment of the wizarding world. Narcissa couldn't help, but feel proud of her son for having a sense of right and wrong. She herself had always wanted to be good, but her parents had been cruel to both her and her sister Bellatrix. Bellatrix had fully embraced the evil nature of their family while Narcissa had just acted evil. In truth she was relieved when he sister had been killed along with the Dark Lord. She finally felt free to be herself instead of continuing to act evil. She had always strived to be a good witch deep down and be a good mother to Draco. Now that Draco was an adult she could finally go to work like she had always wanted. She had recently after being cleared of all wrong doings had gotten a job in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was on her way to becoming one of the first female Aurors.

Lucius after being cleared as well of all wrong doings had decided to stay at home for a while and relax after almost 20 years of being a puppet for the Dark Lord. He finally got to explore his manor for the first time through new eyes. He truly regretted becoming a death eater, but only had to protect his new family. When the Dark Lord had been killed, he leapt at the chance and got his family far away from all the death eaters. He was now happy to just be himself and prove to the world that he wasn't the man that they had all come to believe was truly evil and would never change.

Now they were both happy to help Draco with having the best wedding their money could buy with Hermione. She after all had changed Draco's heart for good and the better. Plus, they knew that deep down she would love Draco and treat him the best she could. They both knew that Draco would truly be happy with his marriage to her and everything would work out for the better. Lucius help Draco pick out a new dress robe for his upcoming joint wedding to Hermione. Hermione had begun to put all the evil and wrong behind her and for that the elder Malfoys were truly grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally the wedding day had arrived and all three men were getting ready together and helping each other with their bow ties. Harry looked over to Draco as Neville made sure Harry had put his bow tie on right. "You ready to get married Draco?" Draco chuckled lightly and nervously, "About as ready as I can be in this." Draco returned back to Harry, "What about you? Are you ready?" Harry smiled, "Always when it comes to Hermione." Draco and Neville both smiled and returned in agreement. Soon they were all ready and made their way to the alter where a high priest was waiting for the ceremony to start. They all looked out at the guests who had showed up for the wedding and each one had spotted the guests they had invited.

Mrs. Weasley was helping get Hermione ready for the ceremony. Hermione looked over at her adopted mom and noticed that she was teary eyed. Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "You look absolutely beautiful Hermione…I just wish I could have seen Ginny on her own wedding day." Hermione teared up slightly as she remember that Ginny had passed from the plague and would never have a wedding of her own. Mrs. Weasley was still upset at her son Ron for leaving Hermione like he had, but wanted to be there for Hermione to show support and be there, for Emma Granger didn't even know she had had a daughter let alone know she was about to get married. Hermione also teared up knowing that her own mother and father would never know of her marriage or any future grandchildren. Mrs. Weasley tenderly and lovingly wiped the tears from the young bride's eyes and smiled, "You ready for the rest of your life?" Hermione smiled and chuckled," Yes Molly…I am." Molly smiled and said, "Well, let me go get Arthur then." Hermione smiled, "Thank you again for helping me get ready and being a mom for me." Molly smiled and replied with tears in her eyes, "Anytime dear and I'm honored to be." Hermione smiled and Molly soon gave her a kiss on her right cheek before leaving to go fetch Arthur who had agreed to walk Hermione down the aisle.

Arthur soon appeared in new dress robes and smiled at Hermione, "Hey there Hermione, you look beautiful." Hermione smiled and could see Arthur had some tears in his eyes as well because of Ginny's death. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I know you couldn't be there for Ginny's wedding and walk her down the aisle. However, thank you for being a dad for me a walking me down the aisle." Arthur smiled and bowed, "It's my honor to walk you down the aisle and just so you know, you'll be an amazing wife and mother." Hermione smiled and replied, "Thank you Arthur." Arthur then asked, "You ready to walk down the aisle?" Mione smiled, "Ready as I can be." Arthur smiled and held out his arm for her to loop through. Hermione's bridesmaids were ahead of her with Teddy Lupin as the ring bearer and Victorie Weasley as their flower girl walking ahead of them. Soon the music changed and everyone rose as Hermione came into view with Arthur. Everyone smiled as she began her walk down the aisle. They had picked the Longbottom enormous garden for the wedding. A beautiful light pink and white roses lined the outsides of the rows of chairs while the same color pose petals were on the white aisle runner. Hermione eyes were locked however at her three soon to be husbands. Her smile got bigger as she did and soon she made her way down the aisle.

Once at the alter the high priest said, "Who gives the young witch to these three young wizards?" Arthur spoke up my wide Molly and I do. He soon turned to Hermione and lifted her veil and kissed her right cheek, "Good luck sweetheart." She smiled and whispered thank you before joining her three fiancés. The priest then asked Harry, Neville, and Draco to make a semi-circle around their bride and for her to face them. They all said their vows one by one, Hermione said three different set of vows one for each husband. Soon they all had their wedding bands on and Hermione smiled at her three husbands. Soon the priest added, "I now pronounce you husbands and wife…you may each kiss your bride." Hermione smiled as she went to Harry first and kissed him lovingly upon the lips. After a couple minutes their kiss broke and she smiled at him before walking to Neville. Once reaching Neville she smiled as he leaned in and kissing her lovingly as well upon her lips. Their kiss soon broke as she made her way to her final husband Draco. She smiled as he leaned in and gave her a romantic and loving kiss. She almost melted in each one of her three husbands kisses. She soon face their guests along with her now three husbands as the priest announced, "I like to introduce for the first time…Mr. and Mrs. Harry J. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Neville F. Longbottom, and finally Mr. and Mrs. Draco L. Malfoy." Everyone applauded as the young newlyweds made their way back down the aisle.

They soon made their way to the reception area and Hermione along with her three husbands all felt an extreme feel of lust, but after grabbing their drinks which thanks to Molly had been laced with a potion to subdue the lust until after the reception and once they were on their honeymoon. Hermione took turns with each of her husbands as they each had a different song for their first dance as husband and wife. Soon each one of her husbands ate a piece of cake with Hermione and they danced some more. Everyone was having a great time and soon it was time for them to go for their honeymoon. They all decided that they would stay at Longbottom for the honeymoon. They soon said their goodbyes to their family and friends and soon were left alone at their house. Hermione could tell that her potion was starting to lose its effects and by the looks on her three husbands' faces she could tell it was losing its effect on them as well. Hermione felt as all three of them made their way to her each finding a spot on her aroused body to massage and kiss or suck on. She smiled and moaned as she soon felt three hard erections pressing against her. Harry was on her left kissing the left side of her neck while Draco was behind her kissing the right side of her neck. Neville was in front of her and off to the right kissing her lips while massaging her breasts. Draco broke away for a moment and said to Harry in a lust filled growl, "Take Hermione before Neville or I take her." Harry nodded and soon led Hermione off to their shared bedroom while Neville and Draco each took another potion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco and Neville parted ways after they took their potions. For, Draco decided to finish moving in by unpacking the rest of his things. Each husband had a separate wing of the Manor and could decorate their wing as they wanted. Each wing had a several bedrooms, a sitting area, several bathrooms, a master suite, and its own veranda. Draco was most of the way already moved in, however, he still needed to unpack his picture frames and clothes. Neville was already unpacked since he had lived there all his life. Draco on the other hand decided after he was done unpacking that he would explore the house and grounds.

Harry led Hermione to their wing of the manor and soon made their way into their master suite. After Harry closed and locked their bedroom door he put silencing charms on the room and turned to Hermione. His erection was clouding up his mind. Soon he joined Hermione in the middle of the room as they began to shed each other clothing. Hermione could feel Harry's erection pressing against her left thigh and could feel the heat pool deep in her belly and in between her thighs. She slowly ran her hands up his bare chest as he moaned and sucked at her neck. Harry soon began undoing her dress as he continues sucking on her neck. Soon her dress in on the floor at her feet. She carefully steps out of it while working on his pants. Their breathing gets heavy as the potion wears out completely and Harry takes her bra off as fast as he can while she pushes his dress pants to the floor. He quickly steps out of the slightly tripping himself up as he does and makes both of them chuckle. Soon Harry has her bra off and is looking at her perfectly naked body. His fully erect dick twitches at the sight and soon he presses their bodies together and lifts her legs so they could wrap around his waist. While kissing her deeply and passionately he carries her over to their bed. He lays her down before quickly getting on top of her and begins to kiss her all the way down her body. He soon makes it to her core and slowly starts rubbing her clit while burying his face amidst her folds. She gasps as she feels him massaging her so intimately and she slowly grinds against his face. After a few minutes she feels as if she is beginning to build. She whimpers and Harry takes that as he que to quicken the pace. He moans, "Mmmm Mione I bet you taste like honey." She smiles and whimpers more as she is soon close to the breaking point. "Harry…I'm about to…" Her orgasm breaks her mid-sentence as she soon screams his name and feels her juices rush out of her as she shudders. Harry moans as he laps them up happily and hears her say that she needs him inside her now. He smiles as he climbs back up on top of her as she spreads her legs wide for him, as if begging for entrance.

He gets into position as he kisses her deeply and with so much passion and lust. He waits for her to give the signal. She does so by lifting her pelvis to wear his tip is part way inside. He moans as he slowly enters her until stopping right at her barrier. "This is going to hurt Mione and I'm sorry." She growls seductively saying, "Take me Harry…I'm all yours." Harry proceeds and soon breaks her cherry. He hears her gasps and whimper in pain. He looks at her face in concern and guilt as he kisses her tears away. He lets her get use to his size and soon feels her moving against him. He begins to thrust in and out of her. Their pace quickening as they do so and soon he is thrusting deep into her cervixes and can feel himself building slowly. "Bloody hell Hermione…you are so tight...I'm not sure how much longer I can last." Hermione purrs and trills as she matches his pace and soon reaches her climax, screaming his name once again. Soon afterwards Harry reaches his and grunts as he feels his seed burst deep into her womb. He continues thrusting making sure all of his seed make it into her womb and consummates their marriage in the process. Soon enough he collapses on top of her as they are both panting trying to catch their breath. He pulls out of her and lays down next to her. He kisses her face tenderly and lovingly as he says, "Hermione Potter…I love you so much and thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." Mione smiled as she kisses him back, "No Mr. Potter, thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world." Harry smiles as they cuddle in the spooning position and soon fall blissfully into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Harry wakes up to Hermione's head on his chest and her still fast asleep. He smiles and brushes her hair with his hand getting it out of her face. She slowly stirs and opens her eyes to look up at him. She smiles softly still waking up as she says, "Morning." He smiled back, "Good morning to you too." She slowly got up and while in mid-stretch asked, "Mmmm, how did you sleep?" He smiled, "I've slept the best I have in about a year." She smiled, "Good, I'm glad to hear that." She then got out of bed and smiled as she winked at him, "Want to have a shower?" Harry eyes lit up and chuckled lightly getting out of the bed, "With you...Anytime." She chuckled as they went into their master bath and got into the shower together. After a morning round of lovemaking in the shower they get washed off and soon brush their teeth and get dressed. Hermione smiles, "Ready to join the other downstairs for breakfast?" He smiled, "Sure." They soon make their way downstairs and help with making breakfast with the others.

After breakfast Neville asks Hermione if she would like to join him for a walk around the property and in the gardens. She smiles and replies, "I would to Neville." They helped clean up after breakfast and soon excuse themselves and head out to the gardens. Harry and Draco sigh in contentment in union as Harry asks how Draco's night was. Draco sighed again and then chuckled lightly, "Well not a good as yours, but I finished hanging up my clothes and putting up my pictures on my dresser and night stand." Harry smiled as listened to Draco. He realized that he really could become friends with Draco and was honored to be brother husbands with both him and Neville. Harry soon realized, "Crap…I forgot I need to finish unpacking my things as well." He quickly, yet politely excused himself and made his way to his wing of the house. Once he got there he finished his unpacking and soon decided to read a book that he finally had time to read after so many years.

On the walk Neville and Hermione were holding hands and both were smiling. Hermione sighed contently and replied, "This is nice." Neville smiled, "I'm glad Hermione because I want only the best for you." Hermione smiled and leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Not realizing it, but their kiss soon became deeper. Neville fought his arousal and replied, "Hermione, if we don't stop kissing I'm afraid I may have to take you back to the house and up to our wing." Hermione giggled and soon leaned in and began kissing and nibbling his neck. Neville closed his eyes tight, however, he soon grabbed hold of her and they quietly made their way back to the house and up to their master suite in their shared wing of the house. Neville put up silencing charms up around their room and then turned back to her. She soon closed the small space in between them and began to kiss him deeply and passionately. Neville returned with kisses just as deeply and passionately as hers. Soon, Hermione could feel his hands under her shirt and massaging her breasts as his kisses soon moved to her neck and left ear. He soon slipped her shirt over her head and began to work on her bra as she began to unbutton his shirt. Soon his shirt was with hers on the floor. She ran her hands across his chest and she traced his abs. She began kissing him again and made her way down his chest and then finally stopped right above the top of his pants. She could see his erection in his pants and smiled as she rubbed it through his jeans. He closed his eyes and groaned as she stood up and he kissed her with such passion and soon he had her bra off of her and on the floor. She began working on his pants and soon she slid his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers freeing his penis from its cotton prison. He had taken her panties off as well as he soon felt her mouth around his member. His eyes were once more closed tight and he gasped as he felt her tongue twirling around the head of his dick. He groaned as she started pumping up and down his shaft. He was the only one of her husbands who were still a virgin and soon moaned as he started to lightly thrust into her mouth to match her pumps. She began to suck along with her pumping and son he began to feel himself build. "Mione, you feel so amazing and I'm not sure how much long I can last with this rhythm you've got us in." She smiled and moaned, but continued with the rhythm she had gotten into. Soon she heard him gasp and almost holler her name as she felt his warm, yet sweet seed gush into her mouth. She politely swallowed every gush and then licked her lips as she stood up and began kissing him once again.

Their kisses once again got deep, passionate, and full of lust as he felt himself growing again. She moaned and felt his tongue part her lips. He could taste himself on her lips and it mixed well with the sweet taste of honey from when they had breakfast earlier that morning. Hermione could feel the heat pooling once again deep in her belly and in between her thighs. She was dripping wet and felt his member hard against her pelvis. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They laid down on their bed and continued their kisses until Hermione moaned, "Ohh...Neville…I need you inside me now." He broke their kiss long enough to get into position with his hard erect member at the entrance to her pussy. She whimpered and he son plunged into her and held his position, so she could get used to his length. She then nodded for him to continue and he soon began thrusting deep and hard inside her. She matched his rhythm and soon he was thrusting deep, hard, and fast into her and she felt like pure satin on his cock. He moaned and felt her crushing his member as he had driven her over the edge and into her first orgasm. He felt her juices coating his member and balls and she begged him to go faster and harder. He conceded and soon was practically humping her and after about 20 minutes he said, "Mione, I'm about to blow…" She moaned and began to buck more sending him over the edge and he cried her name out loud as he blew his seed deep inside her womb. He groaned as his flow continued till he was drained and she was full of his seed. He made sure he was fully drained before he collapsed on top of her. He kissed her sweetly and lovingly, "You were amazing Hermione and I'm so glad that you were my first." Her eyes which had been shut as she kissed him back open up as she looked at him, "Wait, I was your first? Really?" He smiled, "Yeah and I'm glad you were." Hermione smiled and kissed him lovingly and replied, "I'm glad I was your first too." He slowly pulled out of her and they cuddle for a good couple of hours before showering and getting redressed. Hermione felt honored that she had been his first and would forever hold that near and dear to her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione smiled as she cuddle with Neville in their bed. She was so happy all she could do was sigh and snuggle happily into his chest more. Neville smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Mione, you're my everything and more." All she could do was smile back. They laid in their bed for a few more minutes before Hermione giggle lightly into his chest. Neville raised an eyebrow as Hermione looked up at him, "I'm sorry we couldn't finish our walk earlier." He smiled and responded, "It's okay Mione. I'm happy as long as I'm with you." She smiled and sighed, "I guess we have to get up and get dressed now huh?" He smiled, "Yeah, I think we better." They both sighed and slowly got up to get redressed. They left their room and decided to go to the library so Hermione could see all the books they had. Neville excused himself and began his preparations for dinner. He began to fix that's night's dinner of Pot Roast with sliced celery and carrots to garnish it. Draco along with Harry came in to help him with dinner. Harry helped by peeling the potatoes, while Draco started in on the boiled broccoli and sweet butter sauce. The three agreed that it would be a romantic dinner for Hermione and the three of them. Harry went down to the wine cellar and brought up a sweet fruity wine for their drink.

Hermione tried to come help in the kitchen, however, Draco as well as the other told her that everything was under control and for her to relax. She sighed, but knew that arguing with these three men was down near impossible. So, she decided to go back to the library and continue to read a book that she had picked up at a muggle bookstore before the wedding. She laid down on the couch near the fireplace with a nice warm blanket over her legs as she got comfortable. After about 30 minutes she had passed out and the book was lying in her lap. Her curls perfectly framing her face as the fire cast a warm soft glow upon her face. Draco volunteered to go get her for the surprise romantic dinner while the other finished the meal and got the table made. He had gone looking everywhere in the main part of the house and soon decided that she could really be only in one place. He smiled and shook his head while making his way towards the library. He turned the corner and was about to call out her name when he spotted her fast asleep on the couch. He smiled and leaned against the doorframe. He watched her sleep and not realizing that he had lost track of time till he heard Harry and Neville walk up behind him. They wondered why he was taking so long let alone just leaning against the doorframe. He put his index finger to his lips as if in a hush manner. The two others quietly joined him and then spotted why he was leaning against the doorframe and not waking her up. They smiled along with Draco and watched her as well. They quietly whispered about if they should wake her up or let her wake up on her own. Soon enough Hermione stirred and answered the question herself. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled sweetly as she saw her three husbands watching her, "Hey…I'm sorry I fell asleep is dinner ready?" They smiled and Draco replied, "Yes." She smiled and stretched slowly as she got up. Once she got up she walked over to them and smiled, "Lead the way my loves." They chuckled and lead her to the dining room which had been made into a romantic scene. Her eyes got big as she saw the room's lights were dimmed and that there were red candles that were lit. The candlelight made the room have a warm, soft glow to it. She smiled as she saw what they had made for dinner and kissed each of them, "This is so romantic loves…thank you." They smiled back and Neville helped her to her seat. He scooted her chair in as she sat down and then went to his seat. Draco made her plate and Harry poured her a glass of wine. She wasn't used to this, but was grateful for the treat. She thanked all of them once again. Once they all had their plates made and glasses full, they began to eat dinner by candlelight.

After dinner Hermione helped her husbands with putting away the leftover food and told them that she would do the dishes. She soon had everything clean and drying in the drying rack. She decided to get another glass of wine and go out onto the main back patio to listen to the crickets and local nighttime wildlife. She had lit a small fire in the fire pit and smiled as she heard an owl hoot off in the distance. She then jumped slightly as she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She lightly chuckled as she noticed that it was Draco with a wine glass full of his own. "Can I join you Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled hearing the endearment and one of her new legal last names. "Of course Draco." She replied with a loving smile. He soon sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. They shared a soft and sweet kiss together before looking up at stars. She smiled and said, "It's so quiet and romantic here." She cuddled up into him and sighed resting her head on his left shoulder. She looked into the fire that was burning in the fire pit and asked, "I wonder what it will be like when we go back to Hogwarts?" He smiled, "It'll be different in many ways. I mean we all have memories there some good and some bad. We will be going back as professors not students. However, in the long run, it will still be the Hogwarts that we've all come to love as our second home." They had all gotten position at Hogwarts. Harry was now the new Headmaster as McGonagall would be retiring at the end of the year. Hermione was to be the new Charms professor. Neville the new Herbology professor, for Professor Sprout was also to be retiring. Draco as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor because of his now cleared past. She smiled and sighed as she thought back on all her memories there and then chuckled softly. Draco smiled, "What is it?" She smiled and responded, "Nothing…just something that came to mind that made me chuckle." He continue to smile as he asked, "Please tell me?" She sighed and then answered, "I was remembering the time during fourth year when Mad Eye turned you into a ferret, then continued by putting you down Crabbe's pants." Draco shuddered at the thought, but responded, "I never wanted to get that personal with Crabbe and I've never looked at him the same after that. On the other hand, now looking back on it I deserved to be turned into a ferret. I mean I was rather a spoiled brat back then. Sorry again Hermione." She smiled sweetly, "All water under the bridge now." Soon they were both laughing at the memory as well as the memories they shared to one another.

Their laughter soon diminished as they soon got lost in each other's eyes. Hermione's milk chocolate brown eyes getting lost inside Draco's grey blue eyes. Draco leaned in and caressed Hermione's face as he soon began to kiss her lovingly. She returned the kiss and soon their kisses turned not just lovingly, but also passionately as well. Draco smiled, "Let's head up to bed." She smiled and got up, following him to his wing of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They arrived at their bedroom and Hermione closed the gap as she embraced him. He quietly put silencing charms on their suite while holding her in his arms. He lifted her chin up and replied, "Now where did we leave off?" She giggled as they began to kiss deeply and passionately and with so much love for each other in each and kiss. She quickly began to feel the lust coming as she felt the need to consummate her's and Draco's marriage. She began to unbutton his jacket. Once it was unbuttoned it was quickly discarded onto a soon to be growing pile of clothes. Draco took her nice blouse off, tossing it onto the pile of clothes. He began working on her bra while sucking on her neck. The all too familiar heat began pooling once again deep in her abdomen and in between her thighs. She moaned as she felt his erection growing in his dress trousers. She then decided that she wanted to free it from its cotton confinement. She quickly had his pants along with his boxers to his ankles and was pumping his shaft. He groaned, "Blimey Hermione, you are making it difficult to concentrate." She smiled as he tossed her bra onto the floor and was working on her floral skirt. Soon enough he skirt joined the rest of their discarded clothing along with her green lace panties.

He felt the strong urge to consummate their marriage as well as by her actions he wasn't sure if they would make it to their bed. She continued to pump his massive errection as she whimpered and ground her pelvis into his left hip. He growled and knew right then that they would never make it to the bed and laid her down on the plush rug in front of the fireplace which had a good fire going in it. She spread her legs wide for him and rakes her fingernails down his back. He got into position and by the look on her face he knew he already had permission. He soon thrusted deep, hard, and fast into her core and began to move at an animalistic pace. She grunted with his every thrust into her, in which, it only turned him on more and more. He growled, "Get on your hands and knees…" She purred and did as she was told. AS soon as she was in position he plunged back into her rocking on his knees. They grunted and groaned in unison with each and every thrust into her. However, she growled for him to go harder. Which when he did made him hump her in an animalistic fashion. She growled and clawed at the plush rug that was their make shift bed. She began to buck back against him and it took all he had to hold onto her as he continued to hump her. Her moans starting getting louder as she felt herself getting close to the edge. Soon enough she was screaming his name and cumming hard all over his member and balls.

He wasn't done with her yet, however, and continued to slam into her and to hear her grunt and groan with every slam into her he made. She had several more orgasms and one the last one she screamed his name and tightened her tightest yet around his member which made him growl in reply, "Hermione, I'm about to…ahhhh!" Was all he said before blowing his huge load deep and fast inside her womb. They rode out their orgasms together and soon he pulled out and laid beside her on the plush rug, both gasping for air as they clung to one another. Draco was the first to talk and said in between heavy breaths, "Hermione…you…were…amazing…and…are…always…surprising…me…in…a...amazing…way." All Hermione could do was smile and chuckle while catching her breath, "Thank you Draco…you far bypassed any wet dream I have ever had of the two of us." Draco had soon caught his breath enough and raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?" He smiled, "You've had wet dreams about the two of us?" She blushed lightly and replied, "Yeah, ever since our 5th year at Hogwarts. I used to have sexual fantasies of the two of us while in my room alone some nights." He smiled and held her tighter and said in between kisses, "Well…we…will…just…have…to…play…them…out…then…won't…we?" She smiled and giggled as she kisses him more. "I love you Draco." He then looked at her shocked. She looked slightly worried, "What's wrong Draco?" He then replied quietly, "That's the first time that I've ever heard you say that you love me." She thought about it for a minute and then replied, "You're right it is and I meant every word too." He smiled and kissed her more as they snuggled on the floor. They soon got up, however, and took a shower together. After having another round while in the shower they got cleaned off and got dressed in their nightwear. Hermione wore an emerald green lace teddy with black lace trim around the top and bottom of it. Draco wore a pair of green silk pajamas with a golden DM monogramed on it. They both crawled into bed after brushing their teeth and combing/brushing their hair. Soon enough they were passed out asleep in each other's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been around a month since she had consummated her three marriages to Harry, Neville, and Draco. Things had been going great and they were only a month away from leaving for Hogwarts to start their career. Hermione had been feeling tired recently, but had chalked it up to getting things ready for their work at Hogwarts. Harry, Neville, and Draco were concerned for her health. They had considered that she may be pregnant, but still weren't sure that the signs or symptoms would be showing yet. So, they decided to keep their thoughts under wrap till they were more positive. They had planned on going to Diagon Alley to get their teaching books together as they grew closer to their departure to Hogwarts. They soon all gathered in the library in their house and one by one flooed to the alley. Soon they had all arrived and decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to get their book first before gathering up the rest of their new supplies. Upon arriving the manager of the book store smiled and greeted them by their first names, "Ahhhh Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Draco. Welcome back to Flourish and Blotts. I hear you have all acquired positions at Hogwarts…I am so proud of all of you." Hermione smiled as the manager also added, "Also, congratulations on your recent wedding you four." The four smiled and politely thanked the manager before asking where the teaching books were located. The manager smiled and told them where the teacher section was and where in the section their book would/should be located. They thanked her for her help and for her congrats on the marriage. The young witch herself was newly married to three wizards herself and was a blushing newlywed. They soon found their books and paid for them as well as the rest of their supplies and decided to head back home to finish packing up for the school year. They were now only 2 weeks away from heading back to Hogwarts.

It was now two weeks later as they made their way to platform 9 ¾. They had decided to go by Hogwarts Express for old time sake. They soon boarded the train and they helped Hermione with her luggage. After about fifteen minutes were all on and found an empty cabin for them all to sit in by themselves. Hermione fixed her outfit and smiled at her three husbands, who all smiled back in turn. They saw students as well as other teachers passing past their cabin and Hermione smiled as she looked over to her loves. "I remember our first year being on this train and helping a young boy try and find his lost toad. Neville smiled and blushed lightly, "Thank you again Hermione. Who knew that I would eventually be married to you?" Harry smiled and chuckled, "Yeah and that that same first year who have helped fix my glasses would be end up being my wife as well." Everyone chuckled including Draco. This was the first time that he had heard all the others funny memories of their years through school. They spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts reminiscing of the good memories they had at Hogwarts.

After an hour ride they arrived at Hogwarts and smiled as Hagrid walked over to them. He gave each one of them a big hug and turned to Draco, "Why isn't it Mr. Malfoy…I've heard you've joined the side of good for good." Draco smiled up to Hagrid and replied, "Yes I have and I'm glad to see you again, Hagrid." Hagrid smiled and hugged Draco again as he replied to all four of them, "Well welcome back to Hogwarts and should I say welcome professors." They all smiled and chuckled as soon Hagrid excused himself, "I'm sorry that I can't stay, but as you four know I have to escort the first years up to the castle." They all smiled and said their good byes to Hagrid before getting on a carriage. They arrived at the castle and Draco helped Hermione out of the carriage while Harry and Neville got all their luggage magically sent to their apartment in the castle. They all walked into the castle together and made their way up to the professors table. McGonagall along with their past professors smiled and welcomed them back. McGonagall along with the other professor congratulated them of their wedding and were all glad they came back to be professors. They smiled and shook the hands of each of their professors individually and then sat down in the assigned spots at the table. They smiled as they looked over the student body and looked at each house's table. Hagrid soon arrived with the first year students and the sorting commenced as it always had and at the end McGonagall gave her yearly speech. She added that Harry would become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, however, she would stay on for the next year to help Harry with the transition. She introduced Draco as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor as well as head of Slytherian house. Draco bowed, but vowed to make sure that any students that reminded him of how he used to behave and act would be put in their place quickly, but respectively. He sat down and soon McGonagall introduced Neville as their new Herbology instructor as Professor Sprout would stay on as his advisor. Neville bowed and then sat down as Hermione stood up when McGonagall introduced her as the new Charms professor as well as head of Gryffindor house. She smiled and bowed before sitting back down in her chair. McGonagall then asked everyone to be quiet as they had a few moments silence for all who had died while defending the school or were on the good side. After the few moments of silence the yearly beginning of term feast and dinner was served. Hermione had her usual favorite and began to eat along with her husbands.

After dinner and talking amongst themselves and the other professors, the four excused themselves and decided to go to their apartment. They were all exhausted and decided to turn in early. Especially Hermione, for some reason she felt exhausted all the time now. Once they arrived at their apartment the unpacked and Hermione sat down with an exhausted sigh onto their couch. Neville along with Draco and Harry had noticed and joined her. "Mione, are you feeling alright?" Neville was the first to speak while the other two just looked at her with concern expressions on her face. She smiled, "Yeah, it just been a busy two weeks and first day back at Hogwarts. I'll be fine. Just give me a few days to get back into a routine. They all tentatively smiled and Hermione rest her left hand on Neville's right shoulder. She looked at all three of her husbands and replied, "Come on, let's all go get a good night's sleep." Hermione slept with Harry, for it was his turn for her to sleep with. She kissed Neville and Draco a good night kiss and headed off to bed with Harry. Hermione yawned after getting ready for bed and soon fell asleep in Harry's arms after a sweet goodnight kissed shared between the two of them.

The next morning she got up and all of a sudden ran to the bathroom feeling like she was going to throw up any minute. Harry wasn't fast enough and was caught on the other side of the closed door. He hollered Hermione's name and asked if she was alright. By that time Draco and Neville came running down the hall from their rooms in the pajamas with concerned looks on their faces. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry sharing a concerned looked to him and to the closed bathroom door. They all could hear Hermione throwing up into the toilet and Neville knocked on the door next as Draco raked his fingers through his hair and Harry paced in the hallway. "Hermione, are you okay? Can we come in?" Hermione then called out, "I'm fine…please I'll be out in a few minutes. It was probably just something I ate last night that didn't settle with me right." The three men shared a look and then decided that they would wait for her in their commons room. Harry continued pacing in the room while Draco was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands. Neville sat in another chair and was thinking back over the past two weeks. He then told Harry and Draco what he had noticed over the past two weeks, but hadn't said anything because he wasn't sure of the true reason. He then was about to add something when they heard Hermione join them. Harry walked over to her while the other two leapt up of their seats to check on her. "Hermione, we all think that you need to go checked out by Madam Pomphrey." Hermione smiled, "Guys, seriously…I'm fine. As I said while I was in the bathroom it was probably something I ate last night." She sighed, "If I get sick again I promise I'll go see her, but until then we better get freshen up and get dressed. Otherwise we will be late for breakfast." The three men were hesitant, but decided to go along with it for now since she had promised she would go get checked out if she got sick again. They soon were all dressed in their professor robes and all headed down to the Great Hall.

Hermione ate with her three husbands at the professors table and after breakfast she excused herself, "I'll see you guys later for dinner, but if I don't leave right now I will be late for my first charms class." They all kissed her goodbye and wished her luck; soon parting ways themselves to head to places they needed to be. Hermione soon made it to her Charms class with fifteen minutes to spare. She smiled and introduced herself and welcomed them to first year charms class. The class nodded and then classed was started. Her first class went without a hitch as did her second class. Soon it was time for her third class of the day and she smiled as her class filtered in and soon sat down in their seat. "Hello I'm Professor Hermione Potter, however, you can call me Professor Longbottom, Professor Malfoy, or just Professor. I would like to welcome you to third year charms." They smiled and then class started. About midway through class Hermione began to get dizzy. She thought that she may be dehydrated so she took a swig of her glass of water. She then realized that she shouldn't be and remembered that she had been drinking water all day. The dizzy spell dissipated and she went back to teaching her class. After about another 10 minutes she then felt her dizzy spell come back and soon she fell to the floor. A third year named Cassandra came to her aid and asked, "Professor, are you okay?" Hermione then replied, "Go get Madam Pomphrey." The young girl nodded and ran off with two of her classmates to go get the mediwitch. The three girls soon found her and told her about their Professor was having dizzy spells and couldn't get off the floor on her own. She nodded and told the three girls to go find the other Professor Potter, Professor Longbottom and Professor Malfoy and to tell them that they are needed in the Medical Wing as soon as possible. She then went to get McGonagall to help her. The three girls did as they were told and went to find each other the three professors that they were instructed to find. Madam Pomphrey found McGonagall and asked for her help with helping get Hermione to the medical wing. McGonagall nodded and followed Pomphrey to Hermione classroom and as they entered they saw Hermione sitting on the floor with most of her female third year students around her trying to help her. The third year male students stayed back and out of the way, but were there if needed.

McGonagall and Pomphrey made their way to Hermione and after helping her stand up dismissed her class for the day. They soon made their way up to the medical wing and laid her down on a bed. Pomphrey started running tests on her. The three girls got to the DADA classroom first and knocked on the door. Draco excused himself and opened the door. The young third year then responded, "Professor Malfoy, Madam Pomphrey has requested that you make your way to the medical wing as soon as you can." He nodded and thanked the three girls and quickly asked that Professor Snape continue his class for him. Snape nodded and did as he was asked. Draco soon made his way through the castle and up to the medical wing. The three girls found Neville next in the green house and luckily he was in between classes. He looked up as he saw three third year girls running up to him. Cassandra was the one to speak up, "Madam Pomphrey has asked that you come up to the medical wing as soon as possible. Professor Malfoy had already been notified and we are heading to Professor Potter next. Neville nodded and thanked the three girls before rushing up to the medical wing. The three girls finally made their way and found Harry walking though the corridors. They ran up to him as he turned hearing the running he got a look of concern on his face. Cassandra once again spoke up, "Professor Potter, Madam Pomphrey has requested your attendance in the medical wing as soon as possible. Professor Malfoy and Longbottom have both already been notified." He thanked the three girls and told them to go back to their common room for the day until supper. They nodded and soon watched as he made his way up to the medical wing. Draco was the first one there and was told to wait for Harry and Neville to arrive, so they could all go in together. Soon enough he heard running down the corridor and saw Harry and Neville coming up to the medical wing. They soon joined him at the door into the medical wing and Harry asked, "What's wrong...Is Hermione okay… have you seen her yet?' Draco sighed, "Don't know…I was advised to wait for you guys so we could all go in together. They soon all enter together and go straight to her bedside. She smiled as they all asked questions all at once. Neville then asked, "Hermione, what's going on?" Hermione then added, "Everything's alright. Pomphrey has ran some tests and we are waiting on the results." Madam Pomphrey then came out of her office and was smiling, "Everything is fine, but Hermione there was one test that came back positive…"Hermione and the three others looked at her to finish. "Hermione, you are pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione's face was of pure shock, but soon turned into tears of joy. Her husbands all had huge grins on their faces. Pomphrey smiled as she asked, "Would you like to know which one of you fine gentlemen is the father?" Deep down Hermione had hoped it was eight Neville's or Harry because they had lost the most during their lives. They all smiled as Harry replied, "Please, if you can this soon." Pomphrey smiled and waved the wand above Hermione's still flat belly and then replied with the answer, "Well it looks like young Neville is the proud father to be." Neville sat down next to Hermione with a surprise look on his face as he softly put, "I'm going to be a father…we going to be parents." Harry and Draco were both slightly disappointed, but were happy for Neville as they knew that he deserved this after the battle. Hermione smiled then asked, "Madam Pomphrey, when will we be able to find out the sex of the baby?" She added, "I mean it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, but I'm slightly curious as to what the sex is." Pomphrey smiled and replied, "Actually, we can find out now if you want." She turned to Harry and Draco, "You two can stay to watch if you want. After all this involves your futures as well." They thanked her and then stood behind Neville. Neville held Hermione's hand as Pomphrey waved her wand over Mione's belly and after a few minutes a picture of a small baby showed up above Hermione's belly. Pomphrey added that this was a future picture of the baby so they could tell the sex. She then moved her wand around some more. Hermione was teary eyed as Neville was engrossed in the picture that was before them. Harry and Draco smiled as they looked at the young baby moving around. Soon Pomphrey smile got bigger and she replied, "Well, it looks like you Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom are going to have a bouncing baby girl." Hermione smiled and teared up more as she heard Neville reply with a smile on his face, "We're going to have a daughter." Draco and Harry congratulated them both and then turned back to the picture.

A few months had passed and Hermione was now 5 months pregnant and had a slight baby bump. Everyone who passed her in the hallways whether it be student or professor congratulated her on her pregnancy. She would thank them and head to where she was heading off too. One evening it was after dinner and Hermione was in their commons room/main living area. She was sitting in a chair by the fireplace with a blanket over her lap as she graded papers. It had turned into a crisp autumn and the leaves had turned to brilliant colors by then. They had decorated their small apartment to go along with the season. After a few minutes Draco arrived home from his last class of the day. Draco always had one last class after dinner. He smiled as he looked over and saw her sitting in a comfy chair near the fireplace; which by now had a roaring fire going in it. He walked over to her and smiled as he kissed her, "How's the charms professor and mommy to be doing this evening?" She smiled and chuckled lightly as she kissed him back. She then sighed, "Pretty good. Just grading some exams from my last charms class today." He smiled, "Can I help?" She smiled and replied, "Sure, thank you." She knew that he had been right alongside her while back in school as being one of the two best students in charms class. She also knew that McGonagall wouldn't be upset with her because of it made her load lighter.

Draco and Hermione were grading the charm exams when Neville and Harry came in the door. They both smiled as they walked over to her and Draco. Harry kissed her first between him and Neville and then asked, "Hey sweetheart how was your day?" She sighed, "Had a little mishap in first year charms early on today…one of the first year girls accidently turned one of the boys into a dog and we spent half the class time trying to catch the young boy. She chuckled and added, "We got him changed back of course, but now looking back on it." Everybody either shook their heads and chuckled or just shook their heads and smiled. Neville then walked over and kissed her, "Hey Darling, how were you and little one today?" Hermione smiled and kissed him back before she replied, "Well I felt her start moving around in there earlier today." Neville eyes brightened as his smile got bigger, "Really?" Draco and Harry were both fascinated by her latest news. Neville rested his hands on her slight baby bump and smiled, "Hey little one it's Daddy, Harry, Draco, and Mommy." Everyone smiled as they all spent the rest of the evening together. Everything felt perfect in those small moments that evening.

Hermione was 5 months and her daughter was now more active in her womb and she had cravings for pumpkin pasties. Otherwise, her cravings were pretty normal and she didn't make it hard on her husbands. She made it through the day during a break in between classes she managed to visit McGonagall who had become like a grandmother to her while she was growing up at Hogwarts and still was. She didn't have many friends left after the plague left, so she had something important to ask McGonagall. Halfway through her visit with McGonagall she turned more to face the grandmother figure and asked, "Professor, I was wondering something." McGonagall turned to face her more and said, "What is it my child?" Hermione smiled, "Well, you've been like a grandmother figure to all four of us growing up and I'm sure the others would agree me with me." She paused then added, "Well remember we told you that we were expecting a daughter and well we want you to be in her life. Not just as a family friend, but I was wondering if you could be one of her adopted grandmothers?" McGonagall smiled and teared up, "Hermione…I…I would be honored to be one of her grandmothers." Hermione smiled and shared a hug with her former professor. Hermione then added, "Also, we would like to invite you to our home for Christmas vacation." McGonagall smiled and replied, "Thank you and I'll be glad to spend Christmas with you four, soon to be five." They both smiled and planned on where they would meet up at before heading back home.

Later on that evening after dinner, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Draco were walking back to their apartment and were planning on spending Christmas Vacation back at Longbottom Manor. Hermione smiled as they entered their apartment, "Oh, I got to speak to McGonagall earlier today and she said that she would glad to spend Christmas with us." They all smiled and all were happy that she had said yes. Hermione then added, "Oh, I hope it is okay, but I also asked if she could be one of the little one's Grandmothers." They others smiled and Harry asked, "What did she say?" Hermione smiled and said, "She said that she would be honored and was very happy that we had asked her." The other smiled and Hermione held her belly and laughed while she was sitting in a chair. The other looked at her some concerned while some had puzzled looks on their face. She laughed and responded, "Sorry, the baby liked that idea too." All three husbands sat around her and Neville put his hand on her belly. It was the first time that he had felt their daughter kick. He smiled and chuckled and let the other two feel their daughter kick. Hermione then said, "I was thinking about names earlier today as well." Neville and the others heads looked up at her as Neville replied, "Oh yeah?" Hermione smiled back, "Yeah…I was thinking about the name we could name her Alice Luna Longbottom. Alice after your mom and Luna after our friend" Everyone smiled as Neville teared up, "I love that name." The other nodded their likeness on the name they had chosen and then little Alice kicked at that. Hermione chuckled and added, "I think she likes the name too." They all chuckled and talked to little Alice till late into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3 months later and it is now March. Hermione was in her office getting things prepared for when her temporary replacement would take over her class. McGonagall had set it up for Molly Weasley to be Hermione's replacement while Hermione was on maternity leave. Hermione would stay at the castle while she was on maternity leave and she was expecting Molly to floo in anytime now. Hermione had most of everything set up so that when Molly did show up things would move smoothly. Hermione had already let all her classes know of her going on maternity leave and who their replacement would be. They had all wished her the best of luck and some even gave her hugs. Hermione planned on going on her maternity leave in a few days' time and was relieved that Molly would be the one to teach her classes for her. Soon enough Molly flooed in and Hermione smiled as she slowly got out of her chair. Molly came rushing over to help her get the rest of the way up. They both chuckled while Hermione thanked her. Molly just brushed it off and replied, "Oh please…I know how hard it is getting out of chairs at 8 months along." She continued to smile as she asked, "So, how are you and little Alice doing? I mean how are you feeling?" Hermione smiled and sighed, "Well, to be honest I think this kid could have done great playing muggle football with all the kicking that she's done and I swear that my office should be moved into my bathroom." She giggled as she said, "I swear I feel like I have to constantly go to the bathroom." Molly chuckled and replied, "Ahhhh, I remember those days all too well." They both chuckled some more before they soon began getting things switched over to Molly. Hermione gave her heads up about some of the students and Molly nodded and after about two hours everything was in order. Hermione leaned back in her chair and then grunted as she held her side. Molly looked at her smiling, "Is she kicking?" Hermione chuckled and replied with, "Yeah, she loves to kick my right kidney every time." Molly listened and had the veteran smile as if she was thinking about all her times with those kicks with her kids. Hermione smiled, "You want to feel her move?" Molly just smiled and rested her hands on Hermione's belly. They just stayed in that moment as two mothers and grateful for each other's company.

Later on that evening Hermione got home after her husbands did. She had had a meeting with Molly and McGonagall and McGonagall had asked Hermione if Molly could sit in on her classes while watching how the classes went and see where exactly they were at with their learning. Hermione had been all for that and knew that Molly could put those kids in their place if need be. As Hermione entered the apartment her three husbands smiled and Neville patted the seat next to him on the couch. She slowly sat down with the help of her husbands and then felt as Neville began to do their nightly routine of massaging her back. After he massaged her back he moved to her legs and feet. She smiled and almost melted into their couch. Harry handed her a glass of water, "Hey how was your private meeting with Molly and your group meeting with Molly and McGonagall?" Hermione replied, "They both went well and I believe that Molly will be great in teaching them charms and if all goes well McGonagall said she may keep her on and have her teach the older years. Which means it will be a lot less stressful on me." Harry, Neville, and Draco all smiled as Harry kissed her sweetly, "That's great honey." Draco then asked if he could get her anything she smiled shyly as she asked him sweetly, "Could you get me a pumpkin pasty please?" He smiled at her and replied after kissing her, "Of course sweetheart anything for you."

Draco quickly returned with her pumpkin pasty and handed it to her. She then thanked him sweetly and rested her head on his lap while Neville finished massaging her feet. After a couple of hours they all headed to bed and Hermione went to go sleep with Neville in their bed. After she got ready for bed, she walked over to the bed and laid down. Their bed was nice and comfy with the perfect amount of blankets and sheets on it. She watched as never came out of their bathroom and walked over to the bed. He was wearing a red silk pajamas and as he was walking over to the bed he saw that she was looking at him. He smiled at her as he climbed into his side of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly and lovingly before looking at her, "Good night my love." He then leaned down and kissed her belly, "Good night little Allie…mommy and daddy both love you so much and we can't wait to meet you." She smiled and giggled and then they wished each other sweet dreams before Neville wrapped his left arm around her and they fell asleep surrounded by each other's love.

Hermione woke up the next morning and went and took a shower right away after kissing Neville a good morning kiss. Draco fixes them all some breakfast in their kitchen while Harry makes coffee for his along with Draco and Neville he poured Hermione some pumpkin juice. Hermione came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel and she smiles at Neville whose is putting the last of his professor uniform on. She then walked over and kissed him one more time before getting on her professor uniform. She asked Neville kindly if he would help her with her shoes since she couldn't reach her feet anymore. He smiled and gladly helped her with her shoes. She thanked him for his help then used a spell to magically dry her hair and put it up in a bun before turning back to Neville. "How does it look?" He smiled, "You look beautiful and it looks perfect." She smiled and thanked him as they headed downstairs together. She gave both Draco and Harry their good morning kisses and sat down at the table. She smiled and thanked Draco for making breakfast as did both Neville and Harry. Draco smiled and nodded then sat down at the table to the left of Hermione while Neville sat on her right side. Harry handed her her morning pumpkin juice. She thanked him before taking a sip. Draco along with Harry and Neville drank their morning coffee. Draco read that morning addition of the Daily Prophet and chuckled as he read aloud that Seamus had "accidently blew his grill which in turn made his new wife Delores Umbridge jump enough to fall out of her lawn chair and into their pool." Everyone laughed as Draco finished with, "no one was harmed in this incident other than a rather soaked Umbridge." Hermione belly laughed and held her belly at the picture in her head. She then added after composing herself enough, "Poor Seamus he has never had luck when it came to his magic." Even laughed harder at her comment and nodded in agreement. Soon it was time for them to head to their classes and for Hermione to have her last day of classes till after the baby was born. The other two days were to be her baby shower and making sure Molly had the hang of teaching at the school.

Hermione kissed all of her husbands a good luck/goodbye kiss before heading towards her classroom. Her classes went well and Molly was a great help with helping her with the huge classes. After several hours of teaching Hermione said her good byes to her students and promised to bring Alice by after she was born and was able. During Hermione's third year Charms class Cassandra had been sad to see her favorite teacher leave, but knew she would still see her around the castle. Hermione said goodbye and thank you once again to Molly before heading out of the classroom and headed to the apartment. She sighed contently as she carefully sat down on her couch. She had had lunch in the great hall with her husbands earlier and wasn't hungry at the moment. So, she decided to take a nap on the couch till her husbands arrived home. She smiled as she peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione was sleeping soundly when her husbands arrived at the apartment. Draco noticed it first and got the other two's attention. They all smiled and watched her sleep before starting in on supper. Everything was going great with the pregnancy, however, Pomphrey had asked the three men to not let her lift anything heavier than 10 pounds. They had all agreed and had been strict about her not lifting anything too heavy. They also knew from what Molly as well as Fleur that once she gets towards the end of her pregnancy that she should get as much sleep and rest as possible. Harry, Neville, and Draco were making a healthy dinner and one of hers and little Alice's favorite. They cooked as each had their own task to do. They knew that it dinner would take about an hour to cook and they wanted her to sleep, for she hadn't been sleeping well at night because of the baby bump.

Soon enough though dinner was ready and like clockwork Hermione woke up to the smell of the delicious dinner her husbands were making. She slowly got up, but not with Neville's help. She smiled and kissed him, "Hey there…" He smiled and kissed her back, "Hey…how was your last day teaching for the year?" She sighed, "It was good, but I will missed it." He smiled as he kissed her again, "I know honey and I understand." He then added as he looked down at her swollen belly and rested his hands on either side as he felt their daughter move to her parents' voices, "How is Alice treating you and how is she doing today?" Hermione chuckled as she rested her hands on Neville's, "She been fine, but her kicking has slowed down. Molly and Fleur have told me that that is normal and it's because it's getting cramped in there. Neville smiled and squatted down to where he was face level with her belly, "Hey there little one it won't be long till we all get to see you and I can't wait to hold my little princess in my arms." Draco and Harry could hear him from the kitchen and smiled. They knew he would be an excellent dad as would they when it came their time.

Everyone was soon eating and after dinner Harry led Hermione out to the sitting area after she had given Draco a loving kiss and had thanked all of them. She then kissed Harry as before sitting back down on the couch. He began to massage her feet and handed her a drink when she asked for it. She politely thanked him and took a few sips. She sighed as she melted into the couch. She had never even asked the boys to massage her feet, for they had taken it upon themselves as a gesture of love. She remembered back in February on Valentine's Day when she arrived home they had all got her bouquets upon bouquets of her favorite flowers along with red roses with baby's breath mixed in with it. They had also made her the most romantic dinner and it was lit by candlelight. She could think of any better husbands than her own.

Later that week they had all gone to their last ultrasound before the delivery and all had smiled when they saw the beautiful little girl and afterwards took Hermione to go baby shopping. They let her pick out all the baby furniture and most of everything. The only thing they chose was some of the cute baby clothes that they saw and liked. Once they got everything they needed or wanted they paid for it and magically sent it up to their apartment and the other to their house. They bought two of everything and once they got back to the apartment they put everything together while Hermione watched. They asked where she wanted everything put and did as she advised. They had all read up on nesting during pregnancy and knew to let her put things the way she wanted. They also knew that she would change things around a couple more times till she was satisfied.

She had sex multiple times which each of her husbands during her pregnancy as she had read it would later help with the delivery. Each one of her husbands was so great in bed and they each had their own niched when it came to move making. Harry was more of a missionary position kind of guy and made sure to kiss her all over. Neville was like Harry, but was so gentle and so passionate in their lovemaking and always made sure she was her most comfortable. Draco on the other hand liked her either on top now or did her doggy style. He would kiss everywhere he could reach, but knew she loved being taken from behind by him. She defiantly agreed that sex was double as good when she was pregnant. All three of her husbands understood that as well by her double her usual multiple orgasms.

Back to the present. After they all hung out and had some more bonding time it was soon time for bed and Hermione went to go sleep with Draco. She wore a comfortable night gown and Draco told she looked beautiful in it. She blushed and thanked him after kissing him sweetly. He was wearing his usual green silk pajamas with gold embroidery DM on his left pocket of his shirt. He laid down beside her and after a kissing session they curled up in each other's arms and soon fell fast asleep. Hermione always felt safe in each of her husbands' arms and felt just as much loved.

A couple weeks had passed and Hermione was now laying in hers and Neville's bed. She was two weeks away from her due date and had everything ready for the delivery. Pomphrey agreed ahead of time that it would be best for her to deliver at the apartment, for it was the most comfortable and relaxing for her. She was laying on the bed reading while Neville was in their bathroom. He was wearing light blue and white striped pajamas and was brushing his teeth. He soon heard a gasp from Hermione and then heard her holler his name, "Neville?!" He came running out of the bathroom dropping his toothbrush in the sink. Before he could say anything he saw it in her face as she soon replied, "Go get Madame Pomphrey…I think my water just broke."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Neville did as he was told, but not before he stopped in the sitting area where Draco and Harry were sitting relaxing. They both looked up as he ran from down the hallway. Harry sat up more, "Neville, what's wrong?" Neville slightly out of breath said, "It's Hermione…her water just broke." That made both of her other husbands leap up and Neville asked them to go be with her while he went to go get Pomphrey. They nodded and headed back there while Neville left the apartment and ran down the halls to get Pomphrey. He ran into McGonagall and asked if Pomphrey was still in the hospital wing she answered, "Why yes she is…why what is wrong?" Neville then added, "Hermione's water has broken," McGonagall nodded and let him on his way as she made her way to their apartment. Her kids had grown up by now and lived far away. She knew Hermione would need her, so she got there as fast as she could. Her maternal instincts kicked in as she made her way to their apartment.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco made it too her and Neville's bedroom. They knocked and told them to come in. They came in one on either side of her as they help her with her breathing and made sure she was comfortable. She couldn't seem to get comfortable and grabbed hold of the sheets every time she had a contraction. She whimpered and they could both see tears in her eyes as their hearts sunk. Harry went and got her some ice chips to suck on and brushed the hair out of her face while Draco dapped at her forehead with a cold damp compress. None of her husbands had witnessed a birth before, for they had all been only children. Harry told her that she was doing a great job and that he and Draco were both here for her. Draco nodded as he gave her another cup of ice chips and dabbed at her forehead.

In the meantime Neville had reached the medical wing and burst in through the doors. Pomphrey looked up from her desk, "What's the matter my boy? Is it Hermione?" He nodded and slightly out of breath replied, "Yes…her water just broke." Madam Pomphrey nodded and gathered up her things before leaving some other medi witches handle the medical wing. Neville went ahead of her to open up the portrait and they entered together. He heard Hermione hollering and saw McGonagall enter right after they did. Pomphrey then asked her if she could help her with the delivery. McGonagall nodded and soon Neville joined his wife's side as Harry and Draco backed up. The excused themselves and headed out to the sitting area while wishing Neville good luck and told Hermione she was beautiful and doing a great good.

Pomphrey checked how far along she was while McGonagall went to the other side of her and tried to soothe her while Neville let her lean against him as he massaged her lower back. Pomphrey said that she was about centimeters dilated and explained to both Hermione and Neville that she would be pushing at 10. They nodded and Hermione relaxed some while she was in between contractions. Pomphrey gave her a pain reducing potion and after about minutes it took most of the pain away without her going completely numb. Neville told his wife that she was doing a great job and that he was so proud of her. She smiled and leaned back against him. She thanked him before drifting off to get some much need rest before the impending delivery. McGonagall volunteered to be the go between until the delivery then hand it over to Neville to say the good news. She entered the main sitting area and both boys jumped up, "Professor, how is she doing?" Draco asked as he had been running his fingers through his hair. Harry and Draco both listened as she answered with a smile, "She's fine Pomphrey gave her a pain reducing potion and she is resting. She is at about 5 to 6 centimeters dilated and she will be pushing at 10." Both men looked shocked and then Harry asked slightly puzzled, "I always thought the first child took the longest to deliver." She smiled sweetly, "Not always Mr. Potter…it varies with each child."

After about 30 minutes Pomphrey checked her again and told her and Neville that she was at 6 centimeters now. Hermione sighed and wondered how long the labor would last. Neville had wished his parents had survived and that his mom could have been here for Hermione. Neville continued to massage her lower back as needed and she rested every so often. They had just finished the nursery just two weeks ago, so she was glad they had it ready. Pomphrey put a warming blanket in the bassinette to help keep baby Alice warm when she arrived. Neville rocked Hermione back and forth and she moaned through some contraction. Molly soon arrived and talked with the Harry, Draco, and McGonagall. Draco had owled his parents and let them knew that Hermione was in labor. Narcissa and Lucius knew that it was Neville's and Hermione's daughter, but they considered her their step granddaughter and replied saying that they were on their way. The rest of the Weasleys arrived not counting Ron, for his was not welcome. Everyone was in the sitting area talking as McGonagall came back every so often to give them updates. Hermione had asked that McGonagall and Molly stay back there with her through the delivery. She considered Molly as her mom and McGonagall as her grandmother. Neville stayed right at her side giving her all the husband/ father support that he knew to give.

7 hours now after her water broke and Pomphrey checked her once again and said that she was now at 8 ½ centimeters dilated and that things should move along more quickly now. She continued napping off and on while she still could. After another couple of hours Hermione said she had the urge to push. Pomphrey checked and said that she was indeed 10 centimeters dilated and to push at the next contraction. Soon a contraction hit her and she screamed through her gritted teeth. Draco and Harry heard it and jumped up looking down the hall. Narcissa and Fleur did their best to calm them down and said that everything was moving along beautifully. Neville cheered his wife on as he watched her push. She took a deep breath and pushed again as soon the head was crowning. Pomphrey smiled, "Ahhhh I see she will heave her daddy's hair color." She continued to push and soon Neville continued to cheer her on and congratulate her on doing an amazing job. He soon saw as the head came out and was amazed. Pomphrey told her to stop pushing while she magically cleared the nose and mouth. Soon Hermione was told to push again and after 45 minutes of pushing and 9 hours after her water broke little Alice Luna Longbottom entered the world on April 17th, 2002. After a minute she began crying and Neville kissed his wife's forehead, "You did amazing honey…we have a daughter." Hermione smiled tiredly and laid back in her bed while Neville cut the cord and walked over with their daughter. He handed her to Hermione and they smiled looking at their newborn daughter. Neville soon excused himself for a minute and showed up in the sitting area. "Harry…Draco…want to come see your stepdaughter?" Harry and Draco jumped up when they saw Neville enter the room and smiled as he asked if they wanted to meet their stepdaughter. The others smiled and congratulated the three of them and stayed behind till it was their time to go back. They soon followed Neville back congratulating him as they headed back there. They soon entered the room and Neville joined Hermione on their bed as Draco and Harry smiled seeing the pink bundle in Hermione's arms. They walked over slowly and quietly as they saw that she had her daddy's hair color. As they soon got to the side of the bed Hermione looked up at them and smiled, "Hey you two…thank you for earlier." They smiled and replied, "Hey we were just glad we could help so how." Hermione smiled and asked if they wanted to hold her. Harry piped up first and reached over and held her supporting her head. He smiled as Alice opened her eyes. He smiled and whispered, "Hi there I'm daddy Harry…you're mommy and daddy who you have already met have been excited to meet you and so have I and daddy Draco. Draco smiled kissed Hermione's head, "You did great my love." She smiled and thanked him as they watched Harry lightly bounce little newborn Alice who was cradle in his arms. Soon he handed her over to Draco and Draco smiled, "Hey there little one it's finally nice to meet you…I'm daddy Draco." He rocked her in his arms as Harry smiled at Hermione and Neville, "She has her daddy's hair, but her mommy's chocolate brown eyes…I have a feeling that as her daddies we are doing to have our hands full." Everyone chuckled quietly and watched as Draco held her before handing her back to her daddy, "Okay little one I'm going to hand you back to your daddy now." Harry kissed Hermione's forehead, "You did a great job Hermione." Neville chuckled and playfully said, "Hey what about me?" Harry chuckled and played along as he playfully waved at Neville, "Ahhhh you just supplied the means." Everyone laughed slightly louder now.

Soon everyone else was allowed back and each one took and turn hold her and congratulated the couple. Everyone remarked about how beautiful she was and the Weasley boys all said they were proud uncles as Hermione was pretty much a Weasley just without the name change. After everyone else held her it was Narcissa and Lucius's turn. Narcissa held her first and congratulated the couple and then turned down too little Alice. "Hey there Alice…I'm grandma Narcissa…I'm daddy Draco's mom." Hermione and Neville smiled as did Harry and Draco. She then added, "You are the spitting image of your parents, so that means you'll become a beautiful young lady." Alice just moved her lips some and moved her arms around a little. Everyone smiled and soon Narcissa handed her off to Lucius. Lucius hadn't held a baby since his own son was born and smiled as the beautiful bundle of pink was handed to him. He held her and rocked and bounced her like a pro. Draco smiled and said, "Wow dad you are good at that." Lucius smiled and said, "Well I've had lots of practice with you…" Everyone smiled and it was finally proven to everyone that the elder Malfoys had truly changed their ways for the better. Lucius then looked back down at the little bundle in pink, "Hey there princess, "I'm grandpa Lucius...I want you to know you have amazing parents and you'll be just fine. Plus, you have an extended family who love you just as much. She grabbed hold of his right index finger and he smiled, "Woah, you've got quite the grip for a little one, "Everyone smiled as Lucius got a tear in his eye as looked down at little Alice.

Soon everyone said their goodbyes to new family and Hermione watched as Alice got weighed and measured. All three men were right there watching as well. Pomphrey smiled and since it was Neville's daughter she replied using his last name, "Well Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom it looks like you got a healthy 7 pounds 1 ¾ ounces baby girl. She's also 19 inches long. They all smiled as Pomphrey gave both her and her mother a clean bill of health. Hermione thanked her along with Neville, Harry, and Draco. She smiled back, "Glad that I could help and be of service to you. It's been an honor to deliver her." She soon left as Draco and Harry walked her out. Neville stayed with Hermione and their new daughter Alice. He smiled as he watched Hermione feed her and then he checked her diaper before they gave her her first bath and then got her dressed in one of her newborn nightgowns. Hermione put her in her bassinette that still had the warmer spell on it to help keep her warm while she was still small and a newborn. Hermione and Neville tucked her in and both gave her a kiss good night before they watched their daughter drift off into her first night's sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been 4 months since Hermione had given birth and little Alice had entered the world. Hermione was enjoying motherhood and taking it in stride. Neville had taken right to being a parent and little Alice was his little princess. It was mid-August and Hermione was getting her things ready to start her second year of teaching. She had right at two weeks to gets things ready for the onslaught of students coming and or returning to Hogwarts. Neville and Draco were playing with Alice on the floor while Harry was getting things ready for his first year as full headmaster of the school. Hermione was soon finished and as she turned around she saw Alice do her first belly laugh. She quickly got on the ground and began laughing along with Neville and Draco. Little Alice was on a blanket on an area rug doing "tummy time". They were all ready for the new school year.

Harry was in the headmaster's office getting last minute things done before the new school year started. McGonagall would be retiring and staying on just as an advisor. Harry set up a new password for the office. He reviewed over the rules of the school and McGonagall advised as to which were the most serious. Harry continued into the evening and soon was done and decided to head back to their apartment. The five of them had gone home right after the end of their first year teaching, but came back a month early to get things squared away. Harry soon entered their apartment and smiled upon seeing his stepdaughter one the floor playing in her octagonal playpen. He put his things down in their proper places and went to help the others cook. Hermione loved cooking and after her years at Hogwarts had become a great cook.

Soon supper was done and put on the table. Hermione went into the sitting area and picked up Alice. Putting her in her high chair and began to feed her while taking small bites of her own plate in front of her. Hermione had gave her a bottle earlier of formula and now was feeding her some muggle baby food. Baby Alice loved sweet potatoes, green beans, chicken, and turkey. Alice was soon full and Hermione gave her a toy to play with while she herself finished eating. After everyone was finished and had the dishes washed, they decided to all go and play with Alice. Alice was lying on the floor and was trying to roll over. Everybody was cheering her on and Alice smiled a lightly laughed as she tried her hardest to roll over. Soon enough she rolled completely over to her back and began to giggle as everyone cheered and praised her.

After seeing the time Hermione excused herself and Alice, "Sorry gentleman, but it's time little miss here had her nightly bath. They all smiled and after Hermione gave Alice a bath she put baby lotion on her and put her in some cute baby girl pajamas. Hermione carried her back out so she could say her good nights to daddy Harry and Draco before going to bed. Harry and Draco both gave her a good night kiss and wished her sweet dreams before Neville and Hermione went to put her to bed. A charm had been put on the apartment and as their family grew the apartment would grow with them. Hermione and Neville took her to her nursery/playroom and laid her down in her crib. Hermione handed her her teddy bear and put the binkie in her mouth before kissing her good night. Neville had turned on her little pink owl night light and then came over and kissed her good night as well. They soon left the room and turned her baby monitor on. The one in the living room area was already turned on. They had all planned on visiting Fleur, Bill, Victorie, and Dominique Weasley the next day.

They soon joined the others and had some time just the four of them before going to bed. Hermione was sleeping with Harry that night and curled up in bed after taking a shower with him. She wore a nice silk night gown to bed and giggled as Harry pulled her close to him. He kissed her lovingly and wished her a good night. She giggled and kissed him back before wishing him a good night as well. Hermione smiled over to Harry. "If I remember right…Fleur and Bill had their second child around the same time Alice was born." Harry thought about it and smiled, "You're right…they should be around the same age. I believe her name is Dominique. I can't believe Victorie is already ready 2 years old." Hermione smiled and replied, "Yeah, I know… it doesn't seem that long ago." They continued talking for a little while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day everyone got ready for their trip to visit Fleur, Bill and their young family. Fleur and Bill were expecting them and had the Shell Cottage all ready for their arrival. Hermione dressed Alice up in a cute little play dress with a cute baby headband. She then got dressed herself while her husbands got dressed. They ate breakfast and then decided to use the item they had turn into a portkey. Soon enough after everyone was dressed and ready to go after eating. They all grabbed the portkey and Hermione held little Alice in her arms as they soon arrived outside the Shell Cottage. Bill came out holding Victorie while Fleur came out holding little Dominique. They all exchanged hellos and hugs. Since Fleur was part Veela they had weren't obligated to follow the new law. Shacklebolt knew that if she was taken from Bill that she would have died. They all went back inside and sat down in the front parlor of the house. Fleur along with Hermione put their youngest in a playpen while Victorie had decided to go play in her playroom.

Hermione and Fleur talked back in forth about being moms. Fleur warned her about possible things that could happen with their children. Hermione asked her about things that had happened with Alice and Fleur just smiled and told her those things were natural. Neville, Bill, Harry, and Draco talked about anything and everything. Everyone was having a great time and watched Alice and Dominique play in the playpen together. Dominique was just a month and a half older than Alice so they knew that they would be in the same year. They all decided to head out to visit Dobby's grave as Hermione held Alice while Bill and Fleur held their kids. Hermione got teary eyed as she looked down at the small grave. Harry was the most tore up about it and Draco walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I am so sorry about what happened to Dobby…" Harry looked up from the freed elf's grave and over at Draco. Harry smiled slightly and said, "It's okay Draco and thank you." Hermione and the others paid their respects and headed back down knowing that Harry and Draco needed to talk.

Draco then said, "Harry, just so you know she has been disowned by my parents and I. She is my mom's sister, but they were never alike in anyway. I'm glad that she is no longer around." Harry smiled and sniffled then replied, "No offense, but me too." They both chuckled and Draco got up pulled out his wand and put a beautiful wreath on Dobby's grave as well as gave him a beautiful white marble headstone with black lettering. The lettering said, "Here lies Dobby. A beloved friend and free elf. May he forever pull pranks and have fun." Harry smiled and chocked back some more tears, "Thank you Draco." Draco smiled, "Anytime and besides he deserved it." They smiled and after a few moments more of paying their respects they decided to join the others down at the cottage. It was lunch time and Hermione along with Fleur had made delicious sandwiches and some nice cool drinks. Fleur and Hermione went inside to feed Alice and Dominique after they had fed them their baby food. Bill sat next to Victorie in her high chair and cut up her sandwich while he talked to the other men. Hermione and Fleur soon joined them again and put the two youngest of the three girls in a playpen in the shade. Everyone joked and laughed as they remember good times while in school. They stayed for a week at the cottage and caught up before they had to leave and get back to Hogwarts.


End file.
